Jounouchi's Story
by Ixax15
Summary: Jounouchi Realizes that he's fallen in love with Jean Claude Magnum, and Travels to america in order to meet him.


Jounouchi's Story

By Isaac Kiernan

Chapter One

Magnum's Opus

"Oh Man!" Exclaimed Jounouchi Katsuya, a High School student From Domino, Japan. Jean-Claude Magnum's new movie comes out today!" This was a film called "Avenue Boxer," based on the popular video game of the same name. "Magnum's gonna play Col. Smile! And They Cast Sonny Chiba as B. Mison!" It would be a good day for Jounouchi, If his demanding Girlfriend, Mai, would let him go see it. "Aw Jeez... Why'd I have to hook up with a girl 3 times my age?" He didn't realize that he had said this out loud, until Yuugi said "Yeah, she's old enough to be your mother!" "Shut Up!" Jounouchi was flustered. "Relax." Mai said, as she entered the room, "He's just jealous that I get all the cute guys, and he doesn't." "You shut Your Mouth!" Jounouchi Yelled. "You...You...Yariman!" Mai Was Furious. "Kono Kusottare!" Jounouchi Looked at her. "Yeah," Yuugi said, "Just keep argueing in front of me. I'm not an innocent bystander or anything..." Jounouchi's eyes shot daggers. "It's Over Mai. I'm through with you, and I'm Through With Women!" Mai looked at him, Perplexed. "Awkward" Yuugi said.

"That was some pretty intense Shit!" Said Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi's best friend. "Yeah."Said Jounouchi. "D-Did you mean that, by the way, About no more women?" "Sure Did, Yug." Jounouchi had a creepy glint in his eye. "So, Yug, You doing anything lat-" But Yuugi was gone. Jounouchi sat down on a park bench. "Why ? Why is this happening to me?" Jounouchi started crying. But, he knew something that would cheer him up. "Avenue Boxer"

The movie was better than Jounouchi could have possibly imagined. Chiba was fantastic as B. Mison. His best line was, of course, "Of Course!". But on top of all that, was Jean Claude Magnum. The Minute Col. Smile entered the screen, Jounouchi's cock became as hard as steel. He creamed his pants almost every time Magnum landed a punch. And The Scene where Smile delivered the speech about not going home, and taking the war to Mison, Was Truly Orgasmic. As Jounouchi exited the theater, a large white stain spreading down the front of his School Uniform's Pants, he wished he could meet a man half as manly and sexy as Jean-Claude MAgnum.

Chapter 2

Jounouchi's Dream: The Manly Man Magnum

That Night Jounouchi's Dreams revolved around Magnum. He dreamt of what Magnum would look like under those clothes. "I bet his Cock is huge" Jounouchi thought. As The dream Jounouchi Dropped to his knees to satisfy the rock hard MAgnum. "That's it, boy, suuck it dry. Drain the gravy!" Magnum's Thick Belgian accent was music to Jounouchi's ears. "Yesh Shur!" Jounouchi tried to say, but his mouth, was of course, full.

After Jounouchi finished "Polishing" Magnum's "Pistol". The Dream Jounouchi laid back, and looked over to his dream lover. "Jounouchi." Magnum said "I want you, I need You. Find me. In real life. I am about to film a new movie. Called "Galactic Soldier". It is to co-star Ralph Lungehen. But, I would much rather it co-star you." Jounouchi gazed lovingly into Magnum's eyes. "I-I Love You Jean-Claude!" "I know"

When Jounouchi awoke the next morning, he found that he had cum buckets in his sleep. His bed was practically soaked. "Oh Shit" Jounouchi said, as he swam out of his bed. "I'll be late for school!"

Jounouchi Arrived at school a little late, But not much. Jounouchi noticed his good friend Honda Hiroto. "Hey Honda!" "Fuck Off!" He kept walking, and ended up in his class with Mizaki Anzu, and Mutou Yuugi. "Hey guys" Anzu glanced at Jounouchi's stiff white pants. "How's it going, Cum-stain?" Jounouchi looked down, embarassed. He han't changed his pants since yesterday morning. "Uh...Yeah..." Yuugi looked at his pants. "Jounouchi?" "Yeah" "Ummm, I'm cool with you being gay now, and all. But Please Don't CUM to class like this anymore." Jounouchi nodded in agreement, and continued to his seat. As he sat down he saw Anzu starting to fondle Yuugi.

Chapter 3

Jounouchi winesses a rape

"I said No!" Shouted Yuugi. Anzu had him backed into a corner. " No Spelled Y-E-S." "No Spelled N-O! Anzu! What are you doing?" Jounouchi sat at his desk dumbfounded. Anzu punched Yugi hard, and forced him to the ground. "You're gonna fuck me Yuugi! And You're Gonna Do It Now!" She unzipped Yuugi's Pants despite his struggles, and sarted to suck on his under sized member. "P-Please Anzu! Not In front of Jounouchi, and Honda!" "I Don't Mind!" Shouted Honda, Who had whipped out his massive cock, and sarted stroking it. Yuugi began to cry. Jounouchi was envious of Anzu. How many times had he wanted to slide Yuugi's smooth cock into his mouth. As Anzu forced her shapely teenage girl body onto Yuugi's growing cock, Yuugi Screamed again. "STOP IT!" "Oh God Yuugi, Your pain makes me so wet!" She extinguished her cigarette on Yuugi's left nipple. "AAAAAHHHH!" Jounouchi Could stand it no longer. "Anzu. Stop this right now." "Fuck Off, I'm getting my kicks!" Jounouchi Kicked Anzu in the head as hard as he could. She was out cold. "Holy Shit!" Honda Exclaimed. "Do whatever you want to her." Said Jounouchi. "YES SIR!" Said Honda, a Grin On His Face. As Honda Thrust his Massive choad into Anzu's small pussy, Jounouchi Helped Yuugi to his feet. "Arigato." Said Yuugi. "You Saved My Virginity." "Oh, No I Didn't." Said Jounouchi. He grabbed Yuugi By The Wrists and Bent Him Over a desk. "Stop It!" "I'm just getting started!" Jounouchi looked at Yuugi's small, supple ass. "Shit Looks So Tight." Yuugi looked frightened. But that only made Jounouchi harder.

After Jounouchi had thoroughly had his way with Yuugi, it was time for class. Yuugi, scarred was sent home early. "Teach him to leave his Millenium Puzzle at home" thought Jonouchi. Anzu Was Happy with Honda's special treatment, and decided not to tell anyone about the sexual exploits of Chouno-Sensei's Class.

Chapter 4

Jounouchi Katsuya, Gigilo

Jounouchi realized that if he wanted to meet (and cum inside of) the real Jean-Claude Magnum, he'd have to get to America. But tickets for the plane cost a lot of money. He'd have to figure out a way to make that money. And Make it, fast. But he'd need a ggod paying job for that...

As Jounouchi walked down the street he noticed a hooker. That would be the perfect job for him...

As Yuugi walked down the street he saw His friend turned rapist, Katsuya Jounouchi. A sign hung from Jounouchi's neck reading "Need a good time?". Yuugi's eyes welled with tears. As he rubbed the millenium puzzle, Yuugi felt a change coming from inside of him. "It's Game Time!"

"Where am I?" exclaimed Jounouchi, now lost in a labyrinth. "Welcome to the room of my soull!" said Yami Yuugi, aproaching Jounouchi at a rapid speed. "We're going to play a Yami No Game." "Yami No Game?" Asked Jounouchi. "Hai." Said Yuugi. "I'm going to Fuck You. Good. And If I don't cum in the next ten minutes, you die. "What If I Do?" Asked Jounouchi. "Name your price" said Yami Yuugi. "Plane Tickets To Hollywood." "You got it" Said Yami Yuggi, as he whipped out his enormous choad. "Holy Fuck!" said Jounouchi. It was the biggest Dick Jounouchi had ever seen. "Start Sucking, Bitch!" Said Yuugi, in a voice that reminded Jounouchi of Dan Green. Jonouchi dropped to his knees, and opened his mouth wide.

Chapter 5

To America!

Jonouchi couldn't believe it. Not only had he made Yami Yuugi cum, But He'd done it in 33.4 seconds. "Guess My New Blow Job Technique worked after all!" Said Jounouchi, as he wiped some of Yami Yuugi's "Salad Dressing" from his lips. He held a plane ticket in his hand. It was to Hollywood. Oh yes, this would be sweet.

On The plane ride, all Jounouchi could think about was How sweet Magnum's cum would taste. The movie on the plane "Fistfighter" a popular Magnum film. It made Jounouchi Hard in all the right places. He couldn't wait.

When Jounouchi arrived at L.A.X. he was not sure where to go. He knew Magnum must be in Hollywood filming "Galactic Soldier", but he didn't know where. So, he decided to catch a cab. The taxi pulled up in front of the airport, and Jounouchi Got in. "Where to, mac?" asked a very familiar voice. Jounouchi's head whirled as he looked at the taxi driver's American flag patterned bandana, and leather vest. "K-Keith? Keith Howard?" Jounouchi asked. "Hey, you little jap, where'd you learn my name?" replied the once great bandit Keith. "A couple years ago, on Pegasus J. Crawford's private Island?" Keith looked at him. "You're friends with that Yuugi kid, right?" "yeah." said Jounouchi. "Figures" said Keith. "Um, Shouldn't you be looking at the road, I mean we are driving..." "Shut Up!" yelled bandit Keith, "You Can't tell me what to do, I'm American!" At that moment, Keith's taxi plowed head on into a large semi. (This is, like, the third or fourth time this has happened)

Jounouchi, who hadn't buckled his seatbelt, was thrown clear of the wreck, but Keith was trapped inside his flaming car. "I'll save you!" yelled Jounouchi, as he rushed to help his old enemy. "Get your filthy Japanese hands off of me!" yelled Keith, who was probably the most racist man ever born, "Only Americans can touch me. "But You'll Die!" "I'd rather die, than accept help from a slope!" (Once again, Bandit Keith is the most racist man ever born, and is a member of the K.K.K., Since I wrote it here that makes it canon!) And so, Bandit Keith burned to death in his own taxi. However, not only was Jounouchi thrown clean, but so were Keith's _Duel Monsters_ cards. "Wow," exclaimed Jounouchi,"He's actually got some good cards here! I wonder why he didn't use them on Pegasus' Island?"

Chapter 6

Meeting Magnum

"Hello, I am Jean Claude Magnum" Jounouchi was shocked, he had actually made it to the auditions for "Galactic Soldier", and not only that, Magnum, was there in person for the auditions! "Next" called Magnum. Jounouchi nervously approached the stage. "H-Hi" Jounouchi said to magnum. "Oh My God..." Said Magnum. "W-What is it?" asked Jounouchi. "I had a dream about you" said Magnum. "I dreamt that we...and then You co-starred in my new movie..." "Mr. Magnum" started Jounouchi, "May I...Suck your dick?" "I've always wanted my own little asian sex-slave!" "What?" "Nothing." Jounouchi aproached Magnum, and unzipped his trousers. "It looks tasty!" said Jounouchi. "That's a good boy. Now drink the gravy."

Jounouchi had finished. Magnum had finished. The had made love for hours and hours. Jounouchi had been the bottom at first, and then traded places with magnum. "I love you, Jean-Claude." "And I...Love You." Jounouchi Kissed Magnum. It was a long deep kiss. "I think..."Said Magnum, "You Landed the role."

Ralph Lungehen was out. Filming started the next tuesday, and Jounouchi was excited(Not in that way. okay, maybe a little) However, not everything was as planned...

Chapter 7

Bakura Intervenes

Bakura was overjoyed. After months and months of searching, he had finally found a lead. A lead on the long lost, thought destroyed eigth Millenium item. "I've finally found it!" Exclaimed Yami Bakura. "What was that?" came a voice from his bedroom. "Nothing, dear, get back to sleep" replied Bakura. "Oh Pish," said the voice, as Malik exited Bakura's Bedroom, "You know I can never sleep when _**YOU'RE**_ Around. You always keep me...up" As he said this last line, Bakura noticed a sizeable lump in Malik's pants. "Do I, now." Said Bakura, as he started to strip.

Things were going great for Magnum and Jounouchi. They made love every day, and Filming brought them closer together. In fact the movie was almost completed. "Hey, Katsuya!" Called Magnum as he aproached Jounouchi's Hotel room, "Let me in." Jounouchi opened the door, naked. Magnum grinned. "Take Me, Stud" said Jounouchi.

"I've tracked it down to this hotel." Said Bakura, as he got off the back seat of Malik's motorcycle. "Tracked what down?" "The eigth Millenium item."

As Magnum was pounding hard into Jounouchi's ass, and audible "Thwump" with each thrust, the door suddenly flew open. "The Bitch Is Back!" Yelled Bakura as he strutted into the room. "I thought you weren't gonna call me that anymore" said Malik as he followed Bakura into the room. "I was talking about myself your fucking Retard!" "Oh, Okay then." "We know one of you has it" Magnum looked up. "Can you wait just one moment?" he asked. "Why?" asked Bakura. "Because," said Magnum, "I'm about to cum" At which point he did. It was a mess. It completely filled Jounouchis ass, and sprayed all over his back. "Aw, man, you got it in my hair!" said Jounouchi. "Now", said magnum, "What is it you're looking for?" "The Eigth Millenium Item!" said Bakura. "But We don't have that!" said Jounouchi. "Actually," Said Magnum, "I do."

Chapter 8

The Eigth Millenium Item

"You Do?" Asked both Malik and Jounouchi in unison. "Yes" Said Magnum. "Look here." As he said that, Magnum started to remove his penis from his body. "The Eigth Millenium Item." Said Magnum, "The Millenim Cock." "Oh, No Way" said Malik. Indeed, as Jounouchi had failed to notice, Jean-Claude Magnums cock was made of Gold, with an egyptian eye right at the tip, where the hole should be. "What does the Millenium Cock's Power do?" Asked Bakura, curiously. "It Gives your partner, and you unbelievable Orgasms." "Jounouchi was shocked by this. Bakura lowered His pants revealing a rather sizable dick, and asked "so how do I put this on?" "Well," Started Magnum, "HHere's the kicker. You gotta cut your dick off, and screw that one into place." "I'm not doing that" said Bakura as he tossed the golden dick to Malik. "Me either" Malik tossed it to jounouchi, who slid it into his mouth, got down on his knees, and used his mouth to screw it back onto Magnum's body. "Fuck that, man" Said Bakura, "I'm outta here."

Chapter 9

Opening Night

It had finally arrived, The Night "Galactic Soldier" Opened. Jounouchi invited all of his friends to america to see it. And, By God they showed up. Anzu, in a dominatrix outfit, with Yuugi on a leash, Honda, with his girlfriend, Miho, Kaiba Seto, with his Brother Kaiba Mokuba, and Yuugi's Grandfather. "Thank you guys for coming out here!" Said Jounouchi. "I hope you like the film." Yuugi aproached Jounouchi, nervously. "Thank you." he said. "Thank you for what?" asked Jounouchi. "for raping me." Said Yuugi." I didn't know it at the time, But I'm really into S&M." Anzu nodded in agreement. "I-I needed someone to do that for me, so that I could see the pleasure in my own pain. And, God I love it." He turned to Anzu, who extinguished her Cigarette on Yuugi's forehead. "Oh, God! YES!" Screamed Yuugi. Jounouchi was...frightened.

The group entered the theater. The lights went out, and the movie began. Jounouchi was sitting right next to Magnum. And It wasn't even ten minutes into the movie, when they started making out. The plot of the movie was that Magnum and Jounouchi were Vietnam Veterans who, after being killed, are brought back to life as Cyborgs. Magnum plays the tragic hero, trying to recover memories of his past, anf Jounochi Plays the evil Sgt. Hellbent on killing Magnum. It was a fairly decent movie, considering Magnum's fimography... It was somewhere in the middle of the second half of the movie, when Jounouchi, and Magnum started to jerk each other off. They came together in The end.

After the movie, Jounouchi and his friends exited the theater to talk. Jounouchi and magnum exited hand in hand, and made an announcement. "Hey Everybody, We're Getting Married!"

THE END


End file.
